1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to restraints for laboratory rodents. More specifically, it relates to an improved harness that secures a rodent (e.g., mouse) while protecting the shoulder and upper abdomen from scratches.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
There are several different routes of administration for test animals. One primary route of administration used is the transdermal route. A transdermal route requires a topical application onto the skin of a test animal to test both local effect and systemic effects when the substance diffuses through skin. Live animal test subjects can be resistant to topical application, which may result in a failed test or injury to the animal. As a result, dermal inserts and harnesses are used to assist in restraining the animal.
One of the most common restraining device is substantially shown in the dermal applications inserts and harnesses sold by LOMIR BIOMEDICAL. As seen in FIG. 1, the LOMIR harnesses consist of a single wrap, VELCRO® strap, with two (2) apertures centrally located for feet placement. There are several different sizes of harnesses to accommodate animals of varying sizes from mice to rabbits. A LOMIR harness, and other harnesses like it, provide some protection of the application site by covering the area affected. Despite this advantage, the restraint suffers from several drawbacks. First, the restraint harness is easy for the animal to remove. The single, sock-like design allows the animal to easily slip out of the restraint. Mice typically exit such harnesses by working the harness over their head and exiting backwards out of the harness. Second, the restraint harness requires each foot of the animal to be placed within the apertures. This can be difficult depending on how resistant the animal is and the type of animal. Finally, the harnesses only cover a single area of the animal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,393 to Rupp et al. discloses another restraint harness for animals. Rupp describes an animal restraint harness having a stretchable, elongated sheet with a pair of leg apertures located such that an animal's legs fit through when the device is fastened around the chest of the animal. An aperture is formed in the sheet midway between the leg apertures with a pair of elastic straps for receiving and holding a catheter. A flap is located along one side of the sheet for cover the aperture, elastic straps and any attached medical device. The Rupp apparatus provides several functional advantages over the prior art, but still suffers from some major draw backs. First, the Rupp device, like the restraint harness, is easy for the animal to remove. It still consists of a single sock-like covering that mice easily exit by pushing over their head and exiting backwards out of the harness. Second, the Rupp device can be expensive to manufacture and complicated to apply. Finally, the device only covers a single area of the animal.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,387,088 to Sporn discusses a harness used for smaller animals, such as dogs, that has a chest piece with attachments to shoulder straps and attachments to brisket straps. The brisket straps are capable of being attached to a leash for controlling the animal. On an even smaller scale, this apparatus would be entirely unsuitable for use on mice or other small animals for experimentation, as there are many moving parts and there is a high level of difficulty placing this apparatus on a subject or animal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,293,840 to Wedlick discloses an animal restraining jacket that includes openings for the animal's neck, arms, and abdominal section. The animal is positioned through the abdominal opening of the jacket until the jacket properly surrounds the animal (e.g., arms and neck places through openings). A fastening mechanism, such as a zipper, is disposed on the abdominal opening and is closed to secure the animal in the jacket. This apparatus suffers from many of the setbacks previously discussed. For example, this apparatus would be difficult to place around the subject/animal, and the animal might be able to easily slip out by exiting backwards out of the harness.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,676 to Colquist discusses a canine cervical jacket having a fabric cover that is intended to be placed on the canine's back. The jacket further has two (2) apertures to receive the canine's front legs. This is very similar to the prior art previously discussed and has many similar drawbacks, including the fact that an apparatus such that this would be incapable of being applied to an experimental subject, such as a mouse.
Accordingly, what is needed is an improved rodent/mouse restraining harness, intended to protect shoulder and upper abdomen from scratching/biting. The device should be easily applied to an animal and be cheap to manufacture. Additional features should be incorporated to avoid easy removal by the animal. Finally, there is a need for a restraint harness that can cover two different areas of an animal simultaneously. Ideally such a device should be easy and cost-efficient to manufacture. However, in view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the field of this invention how the shortcomings of the prior art could be overcome.
All referenced publications are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. Furthermore, where a definition or use of a term in a reference, which is incorporated by reference herein, is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate disclosure of the invention, Applicants in no way disclaim these technical aspects, and it is contemplated that the claimed invention may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.
The present invention may address one or more of the problems and deficiencies of the prior art discussed above. However, it is contemplated that the invention may prove useful in addressing other problems and deficiencies in a number of technical areas. Therefore, the claimed invention should not necessarily be construed as limited to addressing any of the particular problems or deficiencies discussed herein.
In this specification, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge, or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which this specification is concerned.